


Kisses and Cramps

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, also periods suck, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're on your period and Ethan is a sweetheart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this short little blurb for myself (as I'm on my period and trying to life my own spirits) and decided to post it as well. I hope you enjoy it!  
> (Tumblr: @sweetie-pie-sean)  
> 

You pull the blanket more tightly around yourself as you burrow farther into the mattress. Another sharp wave of pain shoots through your lower abdomen; you groan audibly.

“Fuck this…” You mutter, curling up into a ball. The pain pills you took have yet to kick in, allowing you to feel the full, unbridled wrath of your cramps. Miserable doesn’t even begin to describe your feelings. You bite down a sob as another powerful wave radiates through your abdomen as the bedroom door opens.

“Babe? How are you?” Ethan asks, slowly making his way to your side. You roll over to face him.

“Terrible, really terrible.” You admit, smiling weakly. Ethan gives you a sad smile as he sits on the bed next to you. He reaches over and takes your hand in his.

“Is there anything I can do? Do you need any pills or tea?” He offers. You shake your head.

“Already took pills, they aren’t kicking in.” You explain, focusing on the feeling of Ethan’s thumb stroking the back of your hand.

“Sorry, ____. If there’s anything you need, tell me, ok?” He says gently, leaning down to peck your cheek.

“There is something you can do.” Ethan smiles at your words.

“What is it?”

“Stay.” You reply simply, tugging his hand gently to guide him into the bed beside you. His smile broadens as he crawls over you carefully, wiggling under the blanket beside you. You roll over to face him and take your place in his arms. He pulls you close, careful to not hurt you, and sighs happily. You smile into the fabric of Ethan’s shirt when he begins to slowly stroke your hair.

“Is that better?” He asks, pressing loving kisses to your forehead and nose. You chuckle and lean up to kiss him properly. The kiss is soft, loving, maybe even a little shy, but it makes your heart flutter.

“Much better, thank you.” You say as you pull back, laying your head back down on the pillow. A comfortable silence falls over the two of you as you simply lay there. Ethan’s hand is still stroking your hair, slowly lulling you to sleep.

“I love you, Ethan.” You mutter, slowly falling asleep. Ethan chuckles.

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
